ProQuest Ebook Central
Accessing ProQuest Ebook Central Purpose: Self-described as providing "100% authoritative content" to make searching "quick and efficient," ProQuest Ebook Central gives Carroll students access to full text books (130,000 titles on the latest count). The majority of materials here are available in full text. ProQuest Ebook Central is available as of December 12, 2019 to Carroll students. Watch this space for updates Here are the basics to access ProQuest Ebook Central: # Carroll students, access the Carroll homepage at http://www.bhcarroll.edu/ using a modern browser # Choose Student # Choose Resources # Choose My Courses # Give your Login and Password (sign in with your Google Account) # Choose the "Triple Gate"- 3 horizontal bars icon (top right) for the Library # Choose ProQuest # On the ProQuest screen, Choose Databases from the top (gray) menu # From the menu select (on the blue letters) Ebook Central Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Searching ProQuest Ebook Central # Type in a search (i.e., Calvinism) and select the Search button # Choose an entry to view full text (when available) # Choose read online to begin reading immediately Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me Researching with ProQuest Ebook Central Purpose: Go deeper by refining search strategies in ProQuest Ebook Central; like a "rerun" on TV, "research" means "look again." Try these 3 strategies: Strategy 1: What are you looking for? If you're looking for Full text books (monographs), then use Proquest Ebook Central. In the CLC, different resources look for different types of information. Separating and combining the right resources will help you target your searching. Strategy 2: What terms describe what you're looking for? Keep a list of search terms you'v used, and of ones you find while searching. Both "abominable snowman" and "yeti" describe the same thing, but some citations may use both terms, and some only one- or the other! Make separate searches with alternative terms; mix it up to see if you've found all there is to find. Strategy 3: Learn more about searching: From the ProQuest page, scroll over to choose the ? button Or visit the ProQuest Ebook Central LibGuide at https://proquest.libguides.com/ebookcentral Or the Quick Search Guide at https://proquest.libguides.com/ld.php?content_id=16277502 TIPS: TIP: Questia includes resources published both before 1923 AND after 1923 Another TIP: If you're looking for Full Text Books and didn't find what you want here, you can also try searching Books.Logos.com (formerly Seminary Library) (see Topic 3) or Google Books (see Topic 7); for non-full text citations, try searching OCLC FirstSearch and select the WorldCat database (see Topic 2). Still Another TIP: If you're looking for Full Text Articles and didn't find what you want here, you can also try searching and select the Ebsco databases for ATLA Religion, ATLAS, and Wilson Select Full Text databases (see Topic 2); , If you're looking for Articles and didn't find what you wanted here, you can also try searching OCLC FirstSearch and select the Article First database (see Topic 2). And Another TIP: Other functionality in ProQuest Ebook Central includes: * Advance Search * Full Text Limits * Table of Contents (TOC) * Search within (for keywords used inside the title being read) * Chapter download * Book download * PDF and Epubs Help * Full Screen (hides navigation for a cleaner view of the text) Trouble with access? Please send comments or questions to me